Hannah
|creator(s) = Lee Pressman |uk/us_voice_actor = Lucy Montgomery |name = Hannah |nicknames = Hasty Hannah |gender = Female |country_of_origin = England Island of Sodor |relative(s) = Henrietta |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Toby ** Duck ** Henrietta |basis = Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Coach |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = GER Stratford Works |year_built = 1883 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Hannah is a coach that once travelled with Toby. She is Henrietta's sister. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Hannah was brought to the Island of Sodor to work with Toby while Henrietta's upholstery was being refurbished at the Steamworks. However, much to Toby's displeasure, Hannah turned out to be boisterous, headstrong, and reckless, and ordered him to go faster than his usual speed. Hannah made Toby soar down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. At last, Toby became fed-up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. Toby later returned to the siding to collect Hannah, but when he came back, he found her flying down the line behind James. Hannah was excited and ordered James to go faster, but she went so fast that the high speeds began breaking her apart. Hannah broke away from James and crashed into a siding, the impact damaging her. Hannah was then sent to the Steamworks to be mended, where she was reunited with Henrietta and revealed to Toby that they were sisters. Soon after, Toby began working with Henrietta once again. Sometime later, Duck was looking for a coach to take some children home from Knapford School as Daisy had refused to take them. He was going to use Hannah but Toby came up and said he needed her because Henrietta was under repairs at the Steamworks again. Personality Hannah is rowdy, excitable, and near-maniacal, loving to fly down the line at high speeds. However, after tagging along with James and nearly being torn apart, Hannah learned her lesson about going too fast, but her impatience failed to subside. Because of how she likes to get things done fast, her sister often calls her "Hasty Hannah." Technical Details Basis Hannah is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. Henrietta shares the same basis. File:Henrietta'sBasis2.jpg|Hannah's basis Livery Hannah is painted yellow-orange with red bufferbeams, black handrails and a grey roof. Appearances Thomas & Friends= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 21' - Hasty Hannah * 'Series 22' - School of Duck Music Videos * '''Series 22' - All the Girls Around the World and The Steam Team Voice Actors * Lucy Montgomery * Keiko Nemoto * Jennifer Hollack * Marta Markowicz * Olga Golovanov Trivia * Hannah's model is a modified version of Henrietta with the only changes being her bodywork is painted yellow-orange and she has an added tail-lamp on either side, which Henrietta does not have. References de:Hannah es:Hannah he:האנה ja:ハンナ pl:Hanna ru:Ханна Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Standard gauge